1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for improving intelligibility of a voice signal, and in particular, to a method and apparatus that can easily recognize a voice of another user by improving intelligibility of a voice signal, even if a user receives a voice signal under a loud noise environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, in order to improve intelligibility of a voice signal, the voice signal is separated from a noise signal or voice signal power is increased in a state where voice is mixed with noise.
The above-described procedures are mostly performed on a call transmitting side. When a call receiving side is under a loud noise environment, the intelligibility of the voice signal is degraded. Accordingly, it is difficult for the call receiving side to recognize a voice of the call transmitting side. This is because the call receiving side directly hears peripheral noise, and the call receiving side cannot perform an additional signal processing with respect to noise.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the intelligibility of the voice signal on the call receiving side under the loud noise environment.